Sfinks lodowy/I/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Od Sandwich do koła biegunowego. Po sześciu dniach żeglugi statek nasz znalazł się naprzeciw grupy wysp Nowych-Południowych-Orkney’ów, z których Coronation z górą wysoką na 2,500 stóp, oraz Laurie, zakończona na zachód przylądkiem Dundas, wyróżniają się z pomiędzy wielu, niekiedy tylko pojedyńczemi skałami wznoszących się nad poziom morza, drobnych lądów. Archipelag ten odkryty wspólnie przez Amerykanina Palmera i Anglika Botwella w 1822 roku, rozkłada się między 44 a 45 równoleżnikiem. Skaliste, poszarpane brzegi tych lądów, otaczały jeszcze dokoła niby zwaliska forteczne, olbrzymie bryły lodowe, które niebawem popłynąć miały z prądem, ku stronom o klimacie więcej umiarkowanym. Z należną ostrożnością przeprowadził Len Guy statek zdala od lodowców wyspy Laurie i dnia 25-go stanął przy południowych brzegach wyspy Coronation. Poszukiwania tu nasze, odnośnie do rozbitków Oriona okazały się bezowocnemi, przy czem stwierdzić mogliśmy, że są to prawdziwe ziemie żałoby i smutku szczególniej w porze, póki je nie ogrzeją nieco cieplejsze promienie słońca, pobudzające do życia nadzwyczaj skromną tylko roślinność. To też Weddell stracił napróżno czas i trudy, przybywając tu we wrześniu w 1822 roku w celu zaopatrzenia się we futra fok; zima bowiem jeszcze wtenczas trwała w całej swej potędze, gdy obecnie już Halbran mógłby zabrać tego towaru ładunek niemały. Wśród pingwinów i innego ptactwa osiadłego tu w tysiącznych gromadach, zwróciły uwagę moją również liczne, tak zwane „białe gołębie”, których pojedyńcze okazy spotykałem już w innych miejscowościach. Nie są to wszakże płetwonogie lecz szczudłowate, o dziobach długich, stożkowatych i czerwonych wokoło ócz obrączkach; tak zaś mało okazują płochliwości, że można je żywe, bez najmniejszego trudu chwytać. Dbały o żywność załogi bosman, poczynił też z nich zapasy znaczne, nie gardząc również mewami, a nawet pingwinami i gdyśmy razem na łodzi wracali do Halbranu, nie omieszkał zachwalać mi swej zdobyczy. – Pingwiny, panie, gdy dobrze przysposobione, nie ustępują w niczem nawet pieczystemu z kurczęcia. Ale prawda, musiałeś je pan już jadać tam na Kerguelen… – A jakże, stary Atkins nie omieszkał zapoznać mię z tym przysmakiem, który zawsze własnoręcznie przyrządzał. – Już to, nasz Endirot nie gorzej pewnie od niego zna się na tej sztuce – zapewniał Hurliguerly, dumny z talentu swego przyjaciela. I rzeczywiście, jeszcze tego samego dnia cała załoga raczyła się z wielkiem zadowoleniem pieczystem z pingwinów, które dało świadectwo wielkiej znajomości sztuki kulinarnej naszego poczciwego kucharza murzyna. Dnia 26 listopada o szóstej godzinie rano, Halbran skierowany ku południowi, podążył wedle ścisłego obliczenia, drogą Weddella i Wiliama Guy. Mogliśmy więc mieć wszelką nadzieję zawinięcia wprost do wyspy Tsalal. Któż jednak przewidzieć zdoła przeszkody, jakie nas może czekały, a na które zawsze lepiej być naprzód przygotowanym! Tymczasem wiatr wschodni sprzyjał nam wyjątkowo i Halbran w pełni rozwiniętych swych żagli sunął z szybkością 12 mil na dobę, co jeśliby potrwało dłużej, sprowadzić nas miało wkrótce do koła biegunowego. To też rozmawiając z Len Guy: – Wiesz kapitanie – rzekłem – jeżeli pójdzie tak dalej, staniemy przed zaporą lodową bodaj jeszcze przed ruszeniem się lodowców. – Kto wie, panie Jeorling, obrachunek z tem trudny bardzo. Zresztą zauważyłem, że tegoroczna wiosna wyjątkowo jest tu wczesną; już bowiem u wyspy Coronation widziałem odrywające się bryły lodu, co zwykle ma miejsce zaledwie w sześć tygodni później. – Byłaby to dla nas bardzo szczęśliwa okoliczność, gdybyśmy nie czekając końca stycznia, mogli przebyć zaporę już w pierwszych dniach grudnia – odrzekłem. – Rzeczywiście, warunki temperatury zdają się nam sprzyjać – potwierdził Len Guy. – Dodać jeszcze muszę, że Biscoë w drugiej swej wyprawie zaledwie w połowie lutego dosięgnął ziem, nad któremi się wznoszą szczyty Wiliam i Stowerley pod 64°. Tak przynajmniej podają opisy podróży, których mi udzieliłeś, kapitanie. – A o których dokładności wątpić nam nie wypada. – W takim razie zatem, nim upłynie miesiąc… – Za miesiąc, panie Jeorling mam nadzieję znaleść się już po drugiej stronie lodowców, na owych bezpiecznych obszarach wodnych, o których mówi zarówno Weddell jak Artur Prym. Tam też nie przeszkodzi nam nic zapewne dopłynąć najpierw do wyspy Bennet, a następnie do Tsalal… – Jestem twego zdania, kapitanie! Najważniejsza jednak kwestya przebyć lodowce! Oby nam tylko pomyślny wiatr służył i nadal! – Na własnem i drugich doświadczeniu polegając, pewny jestem stałości tego wiatru, bo gdy od 30-go do 60-go równoleżnika wieje przeważnie wiatr zachodni, dalej już bierze stałą przewagę z przeciwnego kierunku idący prąd, o czem sam już przekonać się pan mogłeś, odkąd przebyliśmy tę linię. – Tak jest w rzeczy samej, kapitanie, i to mię cieszy prawdziwie. Zresztą, wyznaję szczerze, a nawet nie wstydzę się tego, że zaczynam wierzyć w przeznaczenie… – A dlaczegożby nie, panie Jeorling dla czegoż nie mielibyśmy dać wiary, że opiekuje się nami Opatrzność Boża, wyższa nad naszą wolę i nad nasz rozum. Alboż nie możemy tego stwierdzić w najpowszedniejszem nawet życiu ludzkiem, jeśli nie wspomnę już o losach marynarza? Czyż to właśnie nie ta Opatrzność sprowadziła na naszą drogę nieszczęsnego Watersona, który na lodowcu przybywa z tak odległych stron i choć martwem już ciałem, daje świadectwo o życiu tamtych. Pomyśl pan tylko: jedna spóźniona godzina spotkania, a nie dowiedzielibyśmy się nigdy tego, o czem mamy przekonanie teraz i ku czemu dążymy… Co więcej, ducha mego utrzymuje silna wiara: że skoro niebo łaskawe uczyniło tyle dla nas, by nas naprowadzić na drogę ku naszym nieszczęśliwym, nie zechce nas też opuścić i w najcięższych potrzebach tej podróży… – Niewątpliwie – odrzekłem – wola Boska kieruje nami odpowiednio do naszego ducha i woli nasiej! Tylko ludzie bez religii wierzyć jeszcze mogą w starożytne „fatum” albo ślepy traf. Życie nasze łączy się w jeden łańcuch… – Łańcuch – podchwycił kapitan – którego w tym razie pierwsze ogniwo stanowi lodowiec Watersona, a ostatnim będzie wyspa Tsalal! Tak jest mój bracie i wy wszyscy towarzysze jego niedoli! Z błogosławieństwem Boga spieszę wam teraz z pomocą, której napróżno oczekiwaliście przez długie lat jedenaście. Dziś mam nadzieję, że niezadługo przycisnę was do swych piersi… Silne wzruszenie kapitana poruszyło mnie do głębi i choć budziły się w mej myśli pewne obawy, pewien lęk przed możliwem niepowodzeniem, nie śmiałem jednak, choćby jednem słowem wytrącić go z tego spokoju, jaki daje przeświadczenie o pomocy Bożej. Takiż sam duch ufności w jaknajlepsze powodzenie, widny był wśród marynarzy, mianowicie wśród starej służby żaglowca, oddanej bezpodzielnie kapitanowi. Nowozaciągnięci oczywiście obojętnymi byli o tyle na losy wyprawy, o ile to nie dotyczyło całości ich osoby i wypłaty umówionego żołdu. Jeden tylko Hunt, zawsze milczący, w gorliwem spełnianiu służby przechodził wszystkich, nawet naszych poczciwych starych. – Bodaj czy ten człowiek nie myśli więcej jak mówi… Dotychczas nie znam prawie jeszcze głosu jego – przekładał mi Hurliguerly nie mogący nikomu wybaczyć małomówności. – Jeżeli względem ciebie milczy, nie rozmowniejszy jest ze mną – odparłem. – A jednak wiesz pan co mi się zdaje?… – Cóż takiego? – Otóż musiał on już kiedy spłynąć temi wodami, musiał być bardzo daleko, dalej jak za kołem biegunowem, za lodowcami nawet. Jeśli się mylę, nazwij mię pan jak zechcesz… – Co cię jednak naprowadza na podobne wnioski, bosmanie? – Z ócz mu to patrzy, panie Jeorling! Z tych jego ócz, zwróconych w każdej chwili na południe, a w których pali się jakiś ogień, niby żar dwóch pochodni. – Zauważyłem już sam ten jego wzrok dziwny. – I widziałeś pan, że jeśli nie jest na służbie, stoi zawsze na przodzie statku, równie milczący, jak nieruchomy. Właściwie biorąc, miejsce jego powinno być tam wysoko, gdzie zwykle umieszczają godła okrętów i chociaż nie byłaby to, przyznasz pan, najpiękniejsza z urody figura, ale równie jak drewniana, stałaby zawsze nieruchoma. A gdy steruje, do kroćset… możnaby sądzić, że siedzi tam znieczulony siłą igły magnesowej. Pochlebiam sobie, że jestem sam niezłym sternikiem, ale ten Hunt nie zboczył jeszcze dotąd choćby na jednę linijkę… i myślę, że gdyby wypadkiem nocą, lampa zgasła, on by jedynie przy świetle własnych ócz swoich, jeszcze się nie zmylił… Stanowczo gadatliwy bosman starał się w mem towarzystwie wynagrodzić sobie obojętność, z jaką przyjmowany był przez kapitana i Jem Westa, ilekroć brała go chętka dłuższej nieco pogawędki. Przyznać wszakże musiałem, że uwagi jego odnośnie do Hunta z wielu względów były dość trafne. W każdym razie był to człowiek tak niepowszedni, tak bardzo różniący się od innych, że śmiało można by go zaliczyć do jakichś na wpół fantastycznych postaci; i gdyby Edgar Poë znał go osobiście, pewny jestem, że uczyniłby z niego bohatera najoryginalniejszej swej powieści. W miarę, jak żaglowiec nasz posuwał się naprzód z najwyższą swą szybkością, przy niezmiennie sprzyjającym wietrze, wiosenne słońce ogrzewało coraz silniej atmosferę i w licznych gromadach płynące wieloryby ożywiły fale morskie. Nowo też zaciągnieni marynarze, mianowicie amerykańskiego pochodzenia, przypatrywali się im z wielkiem zajęciem, nie ukrywając bynajmniej swego niezadowolenia, że nie mogą skorzystać z tak łatwej zdobyczy, tak łatwego zbogacenia się cennym w handlu tłuszczem wielorybów. Najgłośniejszym ze wszystkich w tym względzie był Hearne, wytrawny rybak, duch niespokojny i mało uległy, który umiał sobie odraz u wśród towarzyszy wyrobić wpływ i powagę. Przy każdej robocie na statku, zręcznością swą i siłą wykazywał, czem mógł być w swem rzemiośle, któremu, jak sam to wyznał, oddawał się z całą namiętnością dzikiej swej natury. Ponieważ jednak Halbran, jako statek kupiecki południowych stron Atlantyku i Oceanu Wielkiego, nie zajmując się nigdy łowami, nie posiadał nawet odpowiednich ku temu narzędzi, przeto wieloryby, nie płoszone niczem, igrały swobodnie wokoło. Jednego dnia, gdym w porze południowej chodził zwolna na pokładzie, przypatrując się z pewną przyjemnością ruchom tych olbrzymów, Hearne i kilku jego kolegów stało wspartych o poręcz, prowadząc głośną rozmowę – Ot patrzcie tam, co za wspaniały okaz lin-back’a, paszczę ma wielką niby dom cały! A tutaj znowu tych kilku, jak sobie płynie spokojnie z prądem, ani się ruszy ich cielsko… Dajcie mi tylko harpun, a głowę moją kładę w zakład, że ugodzę tego samca właśnie między cztery żółtawe plamki, które są widne ma jego grzbiecie!… Ale w tym przeklętym pudle kupieckim człowiek zgnić może… ani sposobu zabawić się tu trochę! Do dyabła takie życie!… Tu posypało się w dalszym ciągu całe bogactwo przekleństw w jakie specyalnie obfituje język marynarski. – A tamtem znowu – zawołał żywo Hearne, po krótkiej przerwie. – Który? Czy ten z garbem na grzbiecie, niby u wielbłąda?… – Tak, tak… właśnie ten sam! To hum-back, czy widzisz skórę na jego bokach w grube zmarszczoną fałdy i wielkie pletwy na przedzie? Nie łatwe na te bydlęta polowanie, bo lubi ci to płynąć głęboko, a szybko ucieka, jakby mu skrzydła wyrosły. Do kroćset! Zasłużyliśmy, żeby nam tak wymierzył potężne uderzenie ogonem w tułów okrętu, gdy mu niedołężnie nie wpakujemy harpuna w jego cielsko!… – Baczność! baczność! – zawołał w tej chwili bosman nie z obawy przed owem przewidywanem przez Hearna uderzeniem, lecz że zauważył olbrzymiego wieloryba, przypływającego tuż do statku i wyrzucającego fontannę zwykle cuchnącej, brudnej wody, która tak silnym strumieniem biła właśnie w górę, że cała ta strona pokładu oraz wszyscy stojący w pobliżu w jednej chwili oblani nią zostali. – Dobrze nam tak! – zamruczał Hearne, wzruszając ramionami, podczas gdy inni otrząsali się z niemiłej tej kąpieli, klnąc nie żartem. Oprócz tych dwóch gatunków wielorybów, które wymienił Hearne, uganiały się na powierzchni wody spokojniejsze right-whales, które pozbawione skrzeli, obfitują w grubą warstwę słoniny. Ponieważ łowy na nich nie przedstawiają niebezpieczeństwa, więc rybacy wyszukują ich najchętniej, mianowicie na południowych morzach, gdzie trzymają się one gromadnie dla wielkiej ilości skorupiaków, stanowiących wyłączne prawie pożywienie ich olbrzymich ciał o przełyku nadzwyczaj wązkim. Właśnie też w odległości dwóch zaledwie sięgów płynął taki right-whales, piękny, do 60 stóp długi okaz, mogący dostarczyć około 100 beczek tłuszczu. Trzy zatem podobne zdobycze wystarczyłyby w zupełności na ładunek jednego dużego statku. – Tak, to mi prawdziwy wieloryb – zawołał znowu Hearne – poznać go odrazu można po wytrysku wody krótkim a silnym, innym zupełnie od tego tam w tyle okrętu, który znowu wyrzuca right-whales. I powiedzieć, że to wszystko przesuwa ci się pod nosem, bez korzyści żadnej! Do pioruna, nie wypełniać swych baryłek, gdy można tak łatwo, równem jest głupstwem jak wyrzucać pełnemi garściami złoto na dno morza! Prawdziwym też niedołęgą jest kapitan, który pozwoli ginąć marnie zdobyczy i krzywdzi w ten sposób swą załogę!… – Hearne – zagrzmiał w tej chwili donośny i surowy głos Jem Westa – idź natychmiast w górę na maszty, stamtąd wygodniej możesz przyglądać się wielorybom!… – Poruczniku!… – Ani słowa… albo zatrzymam cię tam aż do jutra. Dalej marsz, bez zwłoki jednej chwili!… Uznając, że opór wszelki mógłby tylko pogorszyć położenie, Hearne usłuchał, choć cały drżał ż tłumionej złości. Żaglowiec przerzynał właśnie przestrzeń morza z kolorytem czerwonym, które to zabarwienie nadawała mu niezmierna ilość drobnych skorupiaków z rodzaju krewetek. Wieloryby też nie utrudzały się ich połowem, wystarczało im bowiem zagarnąć od czasu do czasu jednym lub drugim wąsem sterczącym u szerokiej ich paszczy, aby takowe napełniać. Ze zaś olbrzymom tym dla dostatniego wyżywienia codziennie bodaj miliardami pochłaniać trzeba drobne te żyjątka, możemy wytworzyć sobie pojęcie o niezmierzonej ich ilości w tamtych stronach oceanu, ilości prawdziwie wyjątkowej, co stwierdziły jeszcze nasze obserwacje, odnośnie do bardzo wczesnej w tym roku pory wiosennej. Mimo jednak tak łatwej zdobyczy, do której zapalał się Hearne, nie spotkaliśmy tam ani jednego rybackiego okrętu; odległość bowiem tych miejsc odstraszała jeszcze w pierwszej połowie naszego stulecia nawet najodważniejszych. Dziś, przy zaszłych zmianach w stosunkach, przez poczynione wynalazki, odległość wszelka maleje, a gdy i wieloryby na północy wskutek nieumiarkowanych łowów uległy prawie zupełnemu wyniszczeniu, przybywają już i tu tak licznie różnej narodowości rybacy, że lękać się wypada, aby w niedalekiej bodaj przyszłości zwierzę to morskie nie stało się wreszcie jakimś osobliwym okazem zaginionego gatunku. W jednej też z coraz częstszych pogadanek z kapitanem, który nietylko nie unikał mię już, lecz raczej szukał mego towarzystwa, poruszyliśmy kwestyę owej nadmiernej ilości widzianych tu wielorybów. – Zazwyczaj ukazywanie się ich w większej liczbie, zapowiada bliskość lądów – tłomaczył Len Guy – gdyż samice szczególniej trzymają się mielszych wód, by na ich spodzie mogły złożyć swe młode. A nawet drobne te skorupiaki które stanowią główne wielorybów pożywienie, rzadko bywają widziane na dalekich od wybrzeży głębiach morskich. – Jeśli tak jest w istocie, kapitanie, to straże powinnyby koniecznie zaznaczyć, choćby w dali, którykolwiek z archipelagów, jakie mają się znajdować między południowemi Orkneyami, a kołem biegunowem. – Uwaga pańska jest słuszną, a jednak musielibyśmy zboczyć o jakie 15 stopni na zachód, bądź to do Nowych-południowych Szetlandów Bellingshausena, bądź do wysp Aleksandra i Piotra, bądź wreszcie do ziemi Grahama odkrytej przez Biscoë, – Z tego wynikałoby, że obecność wielorybów nie zawsze wskazuje bliskość lądów – zauważyłem. – Być i tak może! Przyznam się panu, że w tym kierunku nie mam zdania opartego na osobistych spostrzeżeniach. Może też jedyną przyczyną tak niezwykłego ożywienia w tych wodach jest wczesna wiosna… – Przypuszczenie to w każdym razie zgadza się z faktem nie ulegającym żadnej wątpliwości. – A z którego nie omieszkamy osiągnąć odpowiednich dla nas korzyści – rzekł Len Guy z ożywieniem. – I to nie zważając wcale na niezadowolenie załogi….dodałem. – Niezadowolenie tych ludzi niema żadnych podstaw, wiedzieli bowiem dobrze, iż nie zaciągają się na jakiś okręt rybacki. Słusznie też Jem West surowością swoją ukrócił dalszy demoralizujący wpływ Hearna. Prawdziwie, tylko rozumem wskazywana konieczność, zmusiła mię do powiększenia załogi. Z moimi starymi było mi tak dobrze! Ale kto wie co nas czeka u wyspy Tsalal… Dla ścisłości faktów wypada mi nadmienić, że jeśli łowy na wieloryby były na Halbranie nietylko niedozwolone, ale jak już wytłómaczyłem, wprost niemożliwe, to znowu wszelkiem innem rybołóstwem zabawiali się do woli nasi marynarze. Sam nawet bosman oddawał się tej rozrywce z wielkim zapałem, zakładając różnego gatunku wędki, gdyż biorąc pod uwagę szybkość ruchu żaglowca, nie mogło być mowy o zarzucaniu jakichkolwiek sieci. Silne jednak wędki dostarczały codziennie na nasz stół przeróżnych odmian ryb, jak: sztokfisze, łososie, makrele, węgorze morskie. głowacze i t. p., z których przyrządzone potrawy urozmaicały przyjemnie zwykłą monotonność pożywienia okrętowego. Wśród ptactwa dążącego na wszystkie strony horyzontu, spotykaliśmy przeważnie odmiany petreli, z pomiędzy których białe i niebieskie kształtnością swoją w szczególny wyróżniały się sposób. Nie mała też, dnia każdego, ciągnęła ilość albatrosów, a nawet w pewnej odległości zauważyłem „petrela olbrzyma,” którego ojczyzną są okolice cieśniny Magelańskiej, a który w swym siągu dochodząc stóp czternastu, dorównywa nawet wielkim albatrosom. Ptaki jednak nie budziły ogólnie na naszym żaglowcu takiego zajęcia jak ryby, namiętne zaś zamiłowanie Hearna i jego ziomków do łowów na wieloryby, tłomaczyć można do pewnego stopnia samem ich pochodzeniem, gdyż Ameryka dostarcza dotąd stale największą ilość okrętów rybackich. O ile też sobie przypominam, już w 1827 roku, wedle zebranych przez rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych cyfr statystycznych, wypływało rocznie z portów amerykańskich około 200 okrętów rybackich, które zwoziły mniej więcej 50,000 baryłek tłuszczu wielorybiego. Liczby zaś te wzrastając z każdym rokiem, czyniły przed 14-stu laty dla samych tylko Stanów Zjednoczonych 1/10 wszystkich dochodów państwowych z exportu. – Po części możemy mieć Hearna za wytłomaczonego – rzekłem też do kapitana – obudzona bowiem raz namiętność do rybołóstwa, nie łatwo zasypia w człowieku. Niechże jednak Ameryka się strzeże przekroczyć ostateczne granice, bo w końcu wypadnie jej szukać wielorybów bodaj za lodowcami, za któremi prześladowane przez ludzi zwierzęta, szukać będą schronienia. – Pod tym względem Anglicy okazywali zawsze więcej umiarkowania – zapewniał Len Guy. Po dokładnych i ścisłych obliczeniach, okazało się, iż dnia 30-go listopada Halbran znajdował się pod 66° 23’ 3” szerokości południowej, zatem przebył właśnie linię koła biegunowego, tej półkuli globu naszego.